Sacrifice
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: "Emma, you don't understand!" yelled Henry, his voice hitched in fright. "Olivia's evil!" "Henry," Emma groaned, "Detective Benson is a cop who helps a lot of women and children. She's not evil." "But she'll become evil!" "And why is that?" "Because Olivia is the Queens daughter!" Law and Order: SVU Crossover. Regina/Rumple and Olivia/Cassidy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

We own neither SVU or Once Upon A Time. Proudly Co-Written with Messy Little Raindrop

A/N; Sup, OUAT fandom? So I'm Bella, my partner in crime is Messy Little Raindrop, and we're fairly well known amongst the SVU fandom and we decided to try our luck at the OUAT fandom which we're both VERY! huge fans of. This is a crossover between OUAT and SVU and I promise, you'll love it. Takes place in Seaosn one of OUAT before Emma believes, 'We Are Both' never happened, and takes place in season 14 of SVU. And, as you will soon hear on a near constant basisc, I really hope you enjoy. And Review. But mostly enjoy :-)

Fairy Tale World

"Mother, I loved him!"

"Enough!" Cora screamed as she grabbed Regina by the shoulders and hoisted her up. "Now clean yourself up! For tomorrow you are to be Queen!"

Regina's eyes widened as she stood there, stunned. She never wanted this. She never craved power the way her Mother had. The only thing she wanted was Daniel and now, thanks to her mother, she couldn't even have that.

Cora ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair and nodded towards the body of her lover. "Take care of it."

Without another word, Cora turned and stormed out of the bar, shutting the doors behind her.

The moment the barn doors latched, Regina collapsed on the ground, her body shaking with sobs, one hand wrapped protectively around her stomach the whole time. After several long minutes when she was far too exhausted to sob anymore, Regina wiped her tears away and crawled over towards Daniel and laid down beside him, holding him in her arms as silent tears made her way down her face.

She wanted to give up. Lay there with him until the end of days. She felt numb. If it wasn't for the tiny life inside her, the most precious gift Daniel had given her; she would have taken the dagger in his waistband and slit her own throats. End her misery so she could be with him.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't give up on Daniel like that. He wouldn't want her to give up on life because of something her wretched mother had done.

But the longer she laid there with him; a viscous thought began to twirl in her mind. Daniel had gotten her pregnant. The first time they had made love just over two months ago under their tree, he gave her a child. Regina had found out a week ago and had told him after he had proposed with the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. To say Daniel was ecstatic would have been doing him a great injustice. He was as happy as she had ever seen him and it was that one thing that made them that more determined to leave Cora's cruel hand.

But now that he was gone, what truly terrified Regina was the King, and worse, her mother, would know that the child wasn't the Kings. While she couldn't picture the King killing an innocent child, her mother was an entirely different story. Cora would kill her own grandchild as soon as look at her for the mere fact it was Daniels.

The more Regina thought about it, the more determined she was to protect her and Daniels child. She had to run away. She had to get away before it was too late. She had to…

"Thinking about leaving, Dearie?"

Regina gasped as she twisted around and saw a man she had only heard about. His skin was a bright gold with long twisted fingernails and a mad impish look on his golden face as he sat on the horses stall.

Regina scampered back from the man who had appeared suddenly as if by magic. "Who... who are you?" Regina asked, her voice trembling.

"The name is Rumplestiltskin, and dealing is the game." Rumple let out a high pitched manic laugh that sent a shudder down Regina's back.

"What do you want with me?"

Rumple shrugged as he jumped from the stall and walked over to her. "Just think of it as someone very interested in you and." He came up and rested a hand on her stomach. "Your child's future."

Regina's brown eyes widened as she wrapped a hand around her stomach and took a step away from the imp. "How... how do you know about that?" she whispered, both terror and a bit of ferocity in her voice.

"I know everything, Dearie. I know how you and Danny Boy wanted to run away together and live happily ever after with your little baby girl. And now…" Rumple looked down at the body and grimaced before he looked back up at Regina. "Well he's kind of dead. And you're afraid that Dear old Mommy will hurt your… precious… little bundle. But, lucky for you and the little girl, I know a way to keep both of you safe."

Regina swallowed hard as tears made their way down her pale face. "Can… can you help her?"

"I most certainly can! Nahahaha!" That laugh again... It made Regina far less trusting of the man before her.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Then… then will you do it?"

Rumple held up a hand to halt her. "Hold on a moment, Dearie. All magic comes with a price!"

"My mother; she has gold, jewels, anything you want. Name your price."

"See now, Dearie, I MAKE Gold. What I want… is something far more… precious."

Regina swallowed hard as she nodded. "Anything."

Rumple once again rested his hand on her stomach as he leaned in and put his lips next to her ear. "I want your child's name."

Regina pulled away and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why?"

Rumple grinned, showing a mouthful of what looked like rotten teeth. "For a rainy day, Dearie. Besides, what's her name to you? It's not like you're ever going to see her again."

Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Wha… I don't understand. You said you'd help her!"

"And I will. The only way to help her is to get her away from you and your dear sweet mother."

Regina ran a hand through her hair as tears filled her eyes. She would never see her child again. The last piece of Daniel, the living person that reminded them they were together, would be gone.

But… But if her misery kept her child safe, her and Daniels...

Regina closed her eyes as she nodded, a sob ripping past her lips.

"Good! Nahaha! Now… what's her name?"

Regina took a moment to compose herself before she looked up at him. "Before I give it to you, I want your word." Her words were slightly edgier then she spoken before. "I want your world she'll be in a place without magic. Magic destroyed me and Daniel. I don't want her to suffer from it as well."

"You have my word," Rumple said with a bow, yet his smile almost disproved any bond or promise he made.

Eyeing him wearily for a moment, Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a single tear leaking out. She nodded.

Rumple smiled cruelly at her for a moment before he bowed. "Your wish is my command."

Regina waited a moment before he a cramping intense pain seized her stomach. She grasped her stomach, crying out as she fell to her knees. It lasted less than a moment before the pain haltered.

There was a strange, empty feeling in the pit of her stomach as she rubbed her stomach, looking up to Rumple. "Is it over?"

"She's safe in a land without magic. And you need to keep your end of the bargain."

Regina felt tears flow down her face as she cradled her empty stomach. "Olivia. Her name is Olivia."

**xXxXx**

"So why the hell are we driving all the way to Maine?" Cassidy asked as Olivia put the final few clothes in her suitcase.

"Because I promised Calvin I'd take him somewhere he's never been," Olivia answered as she zipped up the bag.

"Cassidy groaned as he flopped down on her bed. "You live in New York City. There's plenty for the kid to do here."

"I know but I just want him to experience stuff."

"Liv, the kid's twelve. There's plenty of stuff he can experience right here without driving for half a day."

Olivia sighed as she turned towards Cassidy who seemed less than thrilled about taking a vacation with a twelve year old he barely knew.

"His Grandparents are letting me have two weeks with him this summer and that's it," she explained sadly. "I want to make it memorable for him."

Cassidy groaned as she draped her arms around his neck. "I love him, Cassidy. I love him like my own and it would really mean a lot to me if you two got along."

Brian groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Fine. I'll be nice to him."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. She tried to pull away but Cassidy pulled her back and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue run over her lips.

Just as Cassidy's hand began to run up her shirt her bedroom door opened and Calvin walked in carrying a large duffel bag.

Olivia pushed herself off Cassidy and tried to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks. "Hey, Calvin," she asked, a hopelessly fake smile on her face. "You done packing?"

Calvin eyed Cassidy wearily before he turned to Olivia and nodded. "Yeah. We gonna get going soon?"

"In about fifteen minutes," Olivia assured him. "I just gotta run down and fill up the car. Think you'll be okay with Cassidy for a bit?"

Both Calvin and Cassidy groaned at the prospect of being left with the other one. Olivia glared at Cassidy for a moment before she turned towards Calvin. "Do you wanna come with-?"

"I'll get my coat!" Calvin blurted out before he sprinted from the room.

Once he was gone Olivia turned and glared at Cassidy who held his hands up in mock surrender. "He did it too."

"He's twelve. You're forty seven. I shouldn't have to tell you to grow up.

"Liv, come on. It's not that I don't like the kid it's just… I've been undercover a while. I haven't seen or spoken to a kid in years. It'll take some getting used to is all."

"I know but… he means a lot to me. You both do. Promise me you'll at least try to get along?"

Cassidy sighed as he nodded. "Yeah sure. Whatever."

His words didn't convince her in any manner whatsoever but at least he had promised to try. That was something… right?

Twelve hours later Olivia knew that the promise meant nothing. The two had argued nonstop the whole way about stopping for food, bathroom breaks, the radio, the volume of the radio… Whenever Cassidy rolled down the window to light up a cigarette Calvin complained he was too cold and then Cassidy would get testy from the lack of nicotine.

They only had about another hour and a half to go before they reached their destination and the two males bickering were as loud as ever.

"Come on, I'm cold!" Calvin complained as Cassidy once again lit up a smoke and opened the window shivering slightly in the back seat. "Will you please close it!?"

"Kid, I haven't had a smoke all day and you're REALLY! Starting to test me!" Cassidy shot back,

"Guys," sighed Olivia, beyond exasperated. "We have a little bit more than an hour and a half to go. Can you two just get along?"

"He started it!" Calvin cried as he gestured towards Cassidy who glared in the rearview mirror at him.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Both of you stop it now!" Olivia barked bringing both males to a silent standstill. "If you guys can't stop arguing then I swear to God I'll cancel all the reservations when we get there and we'll just sit in the hotel room for the next two weeks!"

Calvin and Cassidy glared at one another for a long moment before Calvin turned and looked out the window, a hard lump having formed in his throat while Cassidy took another long drag off of his smoke.

"Can you please shut the window?" Calvin muttered to which Cassidy ignored. "Please? Cassidy, please? Will you please shut the window!?"

"Put on a damn jacket!" Cassidy shouted as he twisted around towards Calvin.

"Cassidy, look out!" screamed Olivia as a wolf bolted in front of their car from the woods surrounding them.

Cassidy whipped back towards the front and shot his arm out in front of Olivia as he swerved to avoid hitting the car, crashing into a ditch and only being stopped when the front of the car hit a tree.

"Calvin, you okay?" Olivia cried out, her voice hitched with panic. The second it took him to reply was, without a doubt, the longest moment in her life.

Calvin answered with a tremble in his voice. "Ye- yeah. Are you?"

Olivia nodded as she glanced down at herself. "I'm okay, Calvin. Just relax alright? Cassidy, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned as he put a hand to his head, pulling away to find a small smidgen of blood. "What the hell ran out in front of me?"

"A wolf," Olivia answered, breathing a sigh of relief that all three were okay, deciding to be angry about the actual crash later. "Can the car still start?"

Cassidy lit up another cigarette, this time with no interruption from Calvin, as he turned the key in the ignition and getting nothing but a few dying sputters.

Cassidy turned towards a hopeful Olivia. "I'm gonna go into town and look for a mechanic, okay? You two stay here."

Olivia nodded in agreement but before he even opened his door there was a knock on Olivia's window. Olivia opened the window and was met with a young blonde, no older than thirty, and a boy around Calvin's age. There were no street lights and their cars headlights had been destroyed.

"We saw the crash are you guys okay?" the blonde asked.

"We're fine but our car's not," Olivia explained. "Do you have a number to a mechanic?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, but I can give you a ride into town and you can talk to him. Then I'll drop you off at the bed and breakfast."

"That would be amazing," Olivia said with a smile. "Thank you so much."

"Crashes in Storybrooke happen more often than not," the blonde said with a chuckle as she opened up Olivia's door.

Cassidy and Calvin followed and the young boy eyed the three of them wearily. Olivia gave the blonde a warm smile. "I'm Olivia Benson; this is my boyfriend Brian Cassidy."

"Hey," Emma said with a nod towards Cassidy. Cassidy gave the same greeting in return as he took another long drag off of his cigarette

"And this," Olivia continued as she placed a comforting hand on Calvin's shoulder. "Is my… This is Calvin Ar-."

"Benson," Calvin interrupted. "It's Calvin Benson."

Olivia swelled with pride as she ruffled Calvin's hair. She noticed the strange look the blond was giving her and shrugged. "It's complicated," both Olivia and Calvin admitted at the same time.

The blonde nodded. "Gotcha. Well I'm Emma Swan; I'm actually the sheriff around here. This is my son, Henry."

Henry, instead of being the usual friendly boy he usually was, eyed the three New Yorkers wearily. "Strangers don't come to Storybrooke."

"Henry," Emma groaned. "Not now."

"Trust me, we're not here by choice," Cassidy told Henry as he took another drag off of the white stick.

Calvin nodded in agreement, both ignoring Olivia's semi harsh glare. Olivia turned back to Emma who couldn't help but chuckle. "Anyway, Sherriff Swan, a ride to town would be really helpful."

"No problem. Hop in."

The three headed over to Emma's car which was parked on the other side of the street. "Sorry it's so small," Emma said with a chuckle as they walked to the car. "It's just-."

But she stopped short when she was finally able to see the finer details of Olivia that's to her cars bright headlights.

Henry's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "Holy sh-."

"Henry, don't cuss," Emma snapped, unable to keep her voice from shaking. Olivia eyed them wearily. "Are you two okay?"

Emma simply stared at her for a moment before she cleared her throat. "I'm… I'm sorry have we ever met before?"

"Have you ever been to New York?"

"I- I live in Boston," Emma breathed.

Olivia and Cassidy eyed each other before they turned back towards Emma who couldn't take her eyes off of Olivia who was sure she saw a hint of fear cross through Emma's face.

"Um, look, we can walk to find the mechanic," Olivia told them. "It'd be no issue."

Emma shook her head. "No I... I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid. We'll give you a ride."

Emma assured them with a smile as she opened the back door to her buggy. Once again Cassidy and Olivia eyed one another before they and Calvin slid in the car with Olivia taking the middle.

Emma closed the door and the moment she did Henry whipped towards her. "Did you see-!"

"Yeah."

"She looks just like-!"

"I know."

"Maybe it's the Evil Queens-!"

"No."

Emma turned towards an overly excited Henry. "Henry, these people need our help, okay? Promise me no curse talk around them?"

"But they're not allowed to come to Storybrooke! No one is!"

"We both did."

"We're special! And it wasn't three at a time! They're her because of something to do with the curse, I know it!"

"Henry, stop." Seeing the disappointment in Henry's face, Emma bent down and whispered with a sense of dramatic urgency. "Besides, we wouldn't want them in on Operation Cobra right?"

Henry perked up immensely as he winked. "I got it! Play ignorant! Throw them off the scent!"

"Don't let them know we're onto them!"

Henry nodded eagerly. "Gotcha!"

Emma gave a curt nod before she stood back up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Get in the car, Kid. I gotta get you back to Regina's."

With another nod and a beaming grin, Henry raced around the yellow bug and literally hopped into the front seat. Emma simply smiled, shook her head, and got in the car.

Why are Calvin and Cassidy allowed in Storybrooke along with Olivia? Is Olivia going to fight for Operation Cobra or will she end up becoming an Evil Regal? Guess you're just gonna have to read, review, and enjoy the rest of the story to find out ;-) First Once Upon A Time fic so be gentle. Actually no. Be honost. If it sucks so bad you have to stab yourself in the eye with a metal spork to ride yourself of hte pain, scream it from the mountaintops. If you loved it beyond anything else, again, don't hesitate. You have my word I don't bite back when it comes to concri so pleas,e review and let us know how we did in our first OUAT story :-)


	2. Chapter 2

We own no one but our own people. Proudly Co-Written with Messy Little Raindrop

"_New Incoming Message From: Regina_

_Subject: You're Three Minutes Late_

_Message Content: Either get Henry back here NOW, Ms. Swan, or else you're not to see him for the rest of the week!"_

"She sounds mad," Henry muttered as he read the text message, looking up at Emma as he rode from the front seat.

"Henry, I'm going as fast as I can," Emma retaliated as she pressed down harder on the gas pedal before she glanced in the rearview mirror at the trip of New Yorkers. "Sorry about this but we gotta make a quick stop first."

"That's fine," said Olivia but she still eyed Emma with a bit of uncertainty. There was just something about the blonde that put her at unease. It was the same feeling she got when she was around a suspect she knew committed a crime. Even though they seemed friendly and decent, there was something about them that just screamed 'enemy'.

Olivia knew that was absurd, of course, but still; she couldn't shake the feeling that Emma was dangerous…

Emma finally turned into the drive of the biggest most elaborate mansion in the entire town where Regina was waiting at the front steps with her arms crossed and a menacing look on her face.

Cassidy felt an ice cold chill creep into his back and consume him completely the moment he laid eyes on the woman. A terror almost overwhelmed him to the point he couldn't speak and somehow, he knew, with all of his instincts screaming at him, that she was dangerous…

Olivia on the other hand, felt an overpowering sense of warmth and comfort enclosed her. All of her fears, however irrational they might be, about Emma disappeared the moment Regina came into view, as if this woman would protect her from the blonde.

"Who is that?" Cassidy muttered as his eyes fell on Regina.

"Henry's… Henry's adoptive mother," Emma muttered in disgust.

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion as she tore her eyes from Regina who was still waiting impatiently. "I thought you said you were-."

"I'm his birth mother," Emma interrupted. "It's a long story."

Olivia swallowed hard, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the blonde. "So you gave him up and you took him back?"

"I'm trying," she told Henry with a smile before she ruffled his hair.

Henry beamed up at her before they both got out of the car, shutting the doors behind them.

Cassidy let out a tremor of breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I don't like that woman," he breathed. "She's dangerous."

"Tell me about it," Olivia spat, not realizing they were speaking about two separate people.

Calvin swallowed hard as he looked up at Olivia. "I... I thought if someone adopted someone their birth parent can't take them back?" he asked, his voice full of fear.

"They can't," Olivia assured him, glaring dangerously at Emma as she led Henry up the stairs. "What that woman is doing with Henry is wrong."

Calvin nodded and cuddled in closer to Olivia who wrapped her arm protectively around Calvin, still glaring daggers at the retreating blonde…

…

"You're four and a half minutes late, Ms. Swan," Regina snapped as Emma walked Henry up the drive.

"We were on our way back and we had to help some people," Emma explained. "I'm giving them a ride to the mechanics shop."

Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion as she turned her attention towards the trio in the back of the car. "Are they from town?"

"New York City," Emma told her. "They're on their way to Augusta and their car crashed just on the inside of town."

"Strangers don't come to Storybrooke," muttered Regina who spoke more to herself then to Emma, unable to take her eyes off of the New Yorkers.

Emma groaned as she looked down at Henry who was looking at her with a smug superior 'told you so!' look. "Look, Regina, I know this is a boring ass town but-,

Regina ignored Emma as she pushed past her and stormed towards the car.

"What the hell?" Olivia muttered as she reached over Cassidy and opened the door. "Stay in the car, Calvin," Olivia demanded as she and Cassidy got out of the car.

The moment Regina laid eyes on Olivia, she felt her heart stop and beat a million times a second all at once. She stopped dead, unable to tear her eyes away from the seemingly older woman who looked as if she could have been her twin.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded, still not taking her eyes from Olivia.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but before she could Cassidy stepped in front of her and glared down Regina, as if he was trying to protect Olivia from the cruelty of the woman before her. "You first," he ordered.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Cassidy who as much as he wanted to slink back away from her stayed his ground. "Regina Mills, I'm the mayor here. Now I'll ask you again. Who are you and why were you riding in a car with my son."

"Detective," he spat making his title stand out. "Brian Cassidy; Manhattan Narcotics."

Regina struggled not to smirk when she heard the all too familiar name. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective. And who's the woman standing behind you?"

Olivia pushed her way forward, ignoring the ice cold glare Cassidy was giving Regina. "Detective Olivia Benson, Manhattan SVU. It's nice to meet you."

Disbelief, shock, happiness, fear, anger, and awe-inspiring joy radiated inside of Regina all at once. Her ruby red lips fell open and tears pricked at her eyes as the Queen searched over Olivia's curious face. It had to be her. There was no other explanation as to how she had come to Storybrooke.

Cassidy, well… she almost had a feeling she would see again but _HER_… she was never supposed to meet her. Never supposed to see her, never supposed to know her… It was Regina's best dream and worst nightmare coming true all at once.

Regina's daughter had finally come home…

Regina cleared her throat loudly as she clasped her hands together in front of her business skirt. "It's… it's a pleasure to meet you, Detective Benson."

Olivia smiled back at Regina. "Call me Olivia."

A flood of emotions Regina wasn't sure she could control flooded her. "Olivia," Regina breathed softly. "That's such a beautiful name."

"Thank you," said Olivia, still smiling, "Regina is as well."

Cassidy looked between the two women and felt an ice cold chill go up his back at the mere sight of Regina. "Have we met before?" Cassidy muttered, sure that he had seen her face before.

Regina turned towards him and she struggled against the smirk that wanted to take her genuine smile's place. "I don't believe so." Regina narrowed her eyes at the two in confusion. "How do you two know each other?"

"We're dating," Cassidy told her.

Regina felt a surge of rage blow through her. Her daughter; the rightful heir to their land was dating this… this lowlife! The thought alone made her sick to her stomach!

Oh well. Regina would fix that soon enough…

Cassidy swallowed hard as he opened his mouth to debate her, sure that he had seen her before when Calvin popped out of the car and looked up towards Olivia. "Are we gonna get going soon?"

Regina looked down at Calvin and once again her heart soared. Did she have a grandson?

"Who's this?" asked Regina, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"This is Calvin," said Olivia as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Is he your son?"

"It's complicated," both Calvin and Olivia said at the same time.

Regina nodded. "Yeah I know something about complicated relationships regarding children." She cast a look over at Henry and Emma who was standing at the foot of her home looking over at the gathering in confusion.

Olivia followed her gaze and narrowed her eyes at Emma. "You shouldn't have to know about complications," Olivia muttered darkly. "Henry's your son."

Regina felt a surge of pride and power she hadn't felt since the blonde had entered her life. Everyone else in town loved and adored Emma for some reason or another. Even Gramm had fallen for her spell. Not Olivia though. Her daughter had seen right through her.

"Thank you, Olivia," Regina said softly. "Most everyone around here seems to have a different opinion then yours."

"They're wrong. It doesn't matter if you gave birth to him or not, he's yours."

Regina noticed Olivia tightened her grasp on Calvin and she wondered what exactly the story behind the small boy was. If he wasn't Olivia's son then how was he in Storybrooke? Only people who had lived in the land or was a descendent of someone from the old land was able to come here. If he wasn't Olivia's biological son then how the hell did he manage to come here?

Regina shook the thought away for now. She would get the story eventually.

The Queen smiled at the group before she motioned Henry and Emma over. Once the duo arrived Regina turned her attention towards Henry and kneeled down beside him. "Henry, I need to go out for a little bit. Are you okay to stay here by yourself?"

"Can Emma stay with me?" asked Henry with an air of excitement.

"No because she has to drive Olivia and her friends to Granny's."

Henry looked obviously disappointed and cast his gaze to the ground. Emma glared at Regina before she turned back towards Henry and gave him a gentle nudge with a smile. "It'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow, kid."

Henry hugged Emma around the waist before he turned and headed into the house.

"I love you, Henry," Regina called out, to which Henry ignored.

Olivia cast a glare at Emma as if it was her fault that Henry didn't say anything back. Regina frowned for a moment before she turned towards Emma. "You're to drive them wherever they want until their car is fixed."

"I'm no one's chauffer," Emma barked.

"I'm Mayer and you're the Sheriff. You work for me, Sherriff Swan. Don't forget that." She nodded towards the yellow bug. "Take them to Grannies."

Regina turned back to Olivia and smiled. "If you need anything during your stay here don't hesitate to contact the Sherriff or me. We'd both be more than happy to accommodate you."

"Thank you so much, Mayer Mills," said Olivia with a grin. "That's very kind of you."

Emma rolled her eyes to the dark skies above her as Regina smiled back at the Detective. "Call me Regina."

With a smirk towards Cassidy, Regina turned and headed towards her car when she headed off into the night.

Cassidy let out a shaking breath. "I don't like her," he muttered. "There's something about her that just chills me."

"Join the club," added Emma coldly.

"I liked her," Olivia said as she watched Regina drive away. "She seemed nice."

"Get to know her," said Emma.

Olivia turned and glared at her and Emma recoiled slightly, amazed at how much she and Regina did look alike especially when angry…

The blonde cleared her throat as she nodded towards her car. "You wanna get going? The mechanic shop is gonna be closed in like 5 minutes so I'll just drop you off at Grannies then I'll drop you off at the mechanics tomorrow."

"Is there a car rental shop around here?"

"I think so."

"Great so tomorrow you can just drop us off there."

Emma glared at Olivia for a moment, getting a strong sense that the Detective didn't like her for whatever reason. "Sure. Hop in."

"Thanks."

Not taking their eyes off of one another both Calvin and Olivia got in the back seat while Cassidy elected to ride up front.

With a tense uncomfortable silence surrounding the trio they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

We own no one but our own people

A/N Sorry for the long update time, I got back from Afghanistan a little less than month ago and I'm trying to get everything settled again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And review. But mostly enjoy

**The Enchanted Forest**

"Papa! Papa, Mama, you gotta come now!"

Jacob and Eliza Cassidy looked up from the field they were plowing to see their twelve year old son, Brian, sprinting down the hill from where he was supposed to be guarding the sheep, a look of terror on his face.

"There's a wolf in the meadow!" cried Brian desperately. "He's attacking the sheep! Please, Papa, hurry!"

Eliza and Jacob dropped their baskets of vegetation, Jacob grabbing a crossbow and Eliza grabbing a Sheppard's stick, and rushed up to where Brian was standing.

"It's in the meadow!" cried Brian again before he sprinted off with his parent's right behind him.

When the small family reached the top of the hill, Jacob grabbed Brian by the collar and yanked Brian behind him.

"Stay behind me, Son!" ordered Jacob as he pointed his crossbow and what was sure to be a bloody scene laid out in front of him.

Instead, what he found was his sheep grazing peacefully in the meadow while Brian's dog, a large long haired white sheep dog named Emmet, keeping a watchful eye on his flock as his tail waved happily in the mid morning sun.

Brian giggled from behind his father and both Eliza and Jacob turned towards their son, who now had a grin on his face.

Jacob sighed as he kneeled down to Brian's level. "Brian," he began strictly, wiping some of the smirk off of Brian's face. "Did you lie about the wolf?"

Brian's grin faltered even more as he nodded.

"Why?"

Brian shrugged as he looked down at the ground. "I thought it'd be funny."

"It's not. What if next time you cry wolf and there really is a wolf attacking the flock or you your mother and I don't believe you? You and the sheep could get killed, Brian. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Brian nodded solemnly. "I understand, Papa."

Jacob chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Good lad. Now, why don't you prepare the wool to take to the fair tomorrow?"

"Yes, Papa. Come on, Emmet."

Rufus ran through the meadow to reach Brian before the two hurried off towards the house.

Several hours later, after Brian had finished his daily chores and prepared the cart with his family's wool so he would be able to head off bright and early, Brian laid in his bunk with Emmet resting his head at the foot of Brian's bed, frowning at the muffled conversation he was overhearing.

"We'll never be able to make enough," his mother exclaimed worriedly. "We're going to lose the farm, the house… Everything."

"Listen to me, Liza," said Jacob quietly, "I will not let that happen. I won't let you or Brian suffer."

"But how are we gonna get through this? Winters coming soon. We don't have the money to survive."

"I'll think of something," Jacob promised. "Trust me…"

Early the next morning Brian had hitched up the mini cart to Rufus's neck and was helping the large dog pull the cart full of the sheep's he and his family cared for wool.

They had gone almost two miles when there was a loud sound of horse whinnying and sounds of a carriage being pulled at great haste. Brian turned and saw the large ensemble of black horses carrying large knights who surrounded a menacing black carriage pulled by four of the biggest Horses Brian had ever seen.

Brian tried to pull both the cart and Emmet off to the side of the road but one of the cheaply made wooden wheels caught in a large hole in the middle of the dirt road. Brian tried in vain to pull the cart out of the way but the caravan had reached him before he had a chance.

The carriage and knights stopped, several surrounding the boy and his large dog, who growled menacingly at the Soldiers.

Brain swallowed hard as the carriage door opened and out stepped Regina, wearing an ankle length black dress made of the finest lace that Brian had ever laid eyes on.

One of the knights stormed over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Bow before your Queen!" the knight barked as he threw Brian to the ground.

Rufus growled even more furiously at the Knight who had thrown Brian to the ground. Regina slowly made her way over to Brian, looking down at him with a smirk. "What are you doing on my road, boy?"

Brian swallowed hard as he looked up at her. "My- my Papa asked me to take our wool to the market," he explained.

Regina scoffed as she walked over to the cheaply made cart, Emmet growling so low it made one of the Knights take a step backwards. As Regina stood there, smirking at the labors in the cart, Brian's eyes caught sight of the large black treasure chest saddled between the four Knights.

His mind whirred as his thoughts began to whirr and he suddenly straightened out to his full height.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your ride, your majesty, but I really need to get going."

"Oh really?" Regina turned away from the cart to look down at Brian, her brow raised with a sly smile forming on her lips. "And just what on earth could you possibly be in that much of a hurry over?"

Brian sighed and gazed down at the ground, kicking the dirt beneath his feet. "It's just… he made me promise not to tell and his powers are unlike anything I've seen, I can't imagine what'd happen if I was to make him angry."

"And who would that be?"

"My family and I's land owner," Brian answered. "He gets a very large portion of our wool and income and we can't say no to him or anger him because he's a very powerful wizard. He claims to be the most powerful in all the realms and honestly, your majesty, I wouldn't doubt it with the book of his."

A sly grin overtook Regina's face as she studied the boy's face. "And just what book would that be?"

"The Gorgonite. He says it's the most powerful, evil, dark spell book that was ever written. The Gods themselves are fearful at the spells it can produce. He can turn whole kingdoms into ash with just one simple spell." Brian shrugged carelessly. "If you want, your majesty, I could get it for you. For a price of course."

Regina glared at him and took a step loser, ignoring the dogs harsh growling. "You're lying to me, boy."

Brian struggled not to show his sudden unsought of panic. "No, I'm not. I promise."

"Silence!" Regina took another step forward, making Brian take several steps back in fear. "Do you know the sentence for lying to the Queen?" Her hand reached for his chest, a cruel smirk on her features. "It's death…"

Just as her fingertips grazed his chest, Emmet let out a loud ferocious bark and clamped his teeth down hard on her arm, making her scream in pain. Brian pushed by her and sprinted into the woods. He had only gotten a few feet when Emmet cried loudly and began whimpering in pain. Brian stopped and had begun to run back when Regina appeared before him in a puff of black smoke, her eyes flashing dangerously, her sleeve I tatters with blood running down the fabric.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, boy!"

Without warning Regina slammed her hand into his chest and yanked out his heart. Brian gasped at what Regina held in her hand and he looked from Regina to his heart. "What… what do you plan to do to me?" he asked though his tears.

Regina looked down at him, smirking at his tear stained face, her evil grin making him shudder and terrifying him beyond anything imaginable. "Oh you'll see…"

**Storybrooke **

"Thanks for the ride," said Olivia as Emma pulled up to Grannies Bed and Breakfast.

"You're welcome," said Emma as she quickly wrote her number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Olivia. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Thanks. I'll see you at nine to go to the mechanic?"

"Sure thing."

With an awkward smile, Olivia opened the door. "Let's go, Calvin."

"Thanks," Calvin muttered towards the blonde as he followed Olivia out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Emma glanced over at Cassidy who appeared deep in thought, the same look he had the entire way home.

"You okay?" asked Emma with a bit of hesitation.

Brian slowly shook his head. "That woman," he muttered, "that Mills woman… I met her before… I know I have."

Emma shrugged carelessly. "Maybe she took a trip to New York once?"

Brian shook his head again. "Not in New York. Somewhere else I just… I can't place it."

There was a long drawn out silence before Brian cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. I'm just… I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. You had a long night." Emma gave a short smile to Brian who could barely managed a grimace back before he nodded towards the Inn where Olivia and Calvin were standing outside while Olivia glared daggers at Emma, sending a shudder down the blondes back.

"You should probably get going," said Emma to which Cassidy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure. Thanks." He gave her a final smile before he got out of the car.

Emma and Olivia locked eyes one final time and Emma swallowed any retort she wanted to throw Olivia's way before she drove off.

"I don't like her," said Olivia as Brian approached them.

"I think she's nice," Brian said with a shrug.

Olivia eyed him wearily and Brian smirked as he wrapped his arms around Olivia and brought her closer. "But way too young and way to blonde," he assured her before he kissed her, gaining a loud 'oh come on!' from a disgusted Calvin.

The couple finally broke away with a chuckle from Olivia and a roll of the eyes from Brian before they headed into the Inn.

"It's like something out of a story book," Calvin gasped as he gazed around the old Inn.

"Or a horror movie," Brian added as he too looked around.

The three of them approached the desk where Granny was standing behind writing something down in her records.

"Excuse me," Olivia called out cheerfully.

Granny put down her glasses along with her pen and turned towards the group with a smile. "Welcome to Granny's, how can I…" But her voice faltered when her eyes landed on Olivia and a look of dread took over her face. "For… forgive me, are you relatives of Regina Mills?"

Olivia narrowed her brow in confusion. "No. Why?"

Granny breathed a sigh of relief and placed a wrinkled hand over her heart. "Nothing it's just you two look so much alike. Anyway," she added as her smile returned. "What can I help you three with?"

"We'd like two rooms please," Olivia announced.

"I get my own room? Sweet!" Calvin said with a beaming grin which made Olivia chuckle.

Granny began to flip through the books. "Would you like a forest view or Square view? There's a small upgrade for the square view but since you're renting two rooms from us I'll be willing to waive it."

"That's very generous of you. Two squares it is."

"Excellent! Can I have your names please?"

Olivia pointed to Calvin. "Brian Cassidy, Calvin Benson, and Olivia Benson."

"Olivia? Such an uncommon name in these parts. It's very beautiful if I may say so."

All three turned and their eyes fell on Mr. Gold who was looking at Olivia, a small unnerving smile on his lips. Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion once more. What was with all these people? "Um… thank you?"

Gold chuckled before he turned towards Granny who appeared nervous. "The rent isn't due until next week."

"Oh I'm not here about rent, Dearie," Gold assured her with a smile that sent a shudder through their spines. He shrugged carelessly as he turned towards Olivia once more and reached in his pocket and pulled out a very familiar looking wallet. Olivia's wallet. Olivia immediately reached in her pocket and felt it empty.

"I was driving back from work, saw the abandoned car, went to go see if anyone was there and saw the wallet on the seat," Gold explained as he tossed the wallet to Olivia. "I figured they'd come here to spend the night."

"Thanks." Olivia eyed him wearily, not quite trusting the man standing before her.

"You're very welcome. And I must say… Olivia…" The brunette detective cringed as her name fell from Gold's lips. "Your name suits you."

With another smile Gold turned and left, thinking of only one thing.

"_This will certainly shake things up a bit…"_

Please Review :-)


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

A/N I started on this before we even knew Belle existed much less loved Rumple. So if you could just forget he already has the love of his life, that'd be amazing.

Gold felt the Queen's presence before the tiny bell on his shop jingled angrily twice. He smirked without turning around to face her as he continued to dust his knick knacks.

"We're closed I'm afraid."

"You lied to me," Regina spat venomously.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to be a little more specific than that, _your majesty_," he added with an air of sarcasm.

"About my daughter!"

"Forgive me, is Henry having some sort of special surgery I'm unaware of?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Regina stormed up to him, wrenching him away from his knick knacks. "You promised me I'd never see my daughter again!"

Gold clicked his tongue as he walked past her as if she was an annoying beggar. "Not quite, Dearie. In fact as I recall, and I'm rather good with recollections, the only thing I promised you is she'd be safe in a land without magic."

"No, you said I'd never see her again!"

"I said it, didn't promise it."

Regina glared at him as she once again stormed in front of him, her eyes blazing with hatred. "What is she doing here and with that servant boy and that kid anyway?"

Gold shrugged once more. "You're the one who sent the servant boy here. That's your own doing. I can't help it if her romantic interests run alongside her mother. Loving the poor and desolate of the land with no future…" Gold smiled a particularly snide grin at Regina. "Her father would be proud don't you think?"

"Don't you speak about him," Regina challenged in a venomous whisper. "Don't you _dare_ speak about Daniel, you didn't know him!"

"I know everything, Dearie." Gold shrugged. "But rather you believe it or not, that part isn't my doing."

Regina glared at him but Gold offered nothing more on Cassidy and she knew all too well that when Gold didn't wanna talk, nothing was going to make him. "Well what about the kid? They both said it's not biological but if he was born in this world he wouldn't be able to see Storybrooke."

Gold chuckled as he shrugged again. "That, my dear, is a story worth saving for a rainy day." He turned from Regina's venom filled stare and went back to dusting his knick knacks.

After several moments had passed that told Regina that Gold wasn't going to mention anything more about the boy who her daughter claimed as her own Regina walked over to him and looked down at the floor. "Did… did she have a good life?"

"No idea."

Regina's head perked up as she looked over at him. "What the hell do you mean you have no idea?"

"What I mean," said Gold once again turning from his chores, "is that you wouldn't let me kill it so I had to put it elsewhere. You needed to get your baby's soul and body out of your body, another woman was pregnant in another world, this world to be precise, so I merely took her baby's life and soul and replaced it with your dear Olivia."

"You have no idea who she went to? That woman could have been a drug addict or a psychopath that slammed her head against the wall for the fun of it for all you knew!"

"But she didn't. It's not my fault you weren't more specific."

An insufferable rage boiled inside of Regina. She pushed Gold against the wall and in a moment she was pressed up against him, his wrists firmly in her hands grasp. "If I find out," she whispered with a deadly viperous tone, "that my daughter had anything less than the perfect life, it'll be your head, Rumple…"

Gold leaned forward, his lips an inch away from Regina's. "I'd like to see you try, Dearie."

Regina didn't back away. If anything she leaned more forward. "Oh I won't try, _Dearie_. I promise you I'll succeed."

The two villains looked at one another for several long moments before Regina finally released him and stormed out without a single look back with Gold staring after her licking his lips.

XxXxX

Olivia awoke in Cassidy's arms using his bare chest as a pillow. Olivia glanced at her watch and saw it was almost eight a clock. She twisted in his arms which woke him up and instead of letting her go he tightened his grasp.

"Morning, Baby," he muttered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," Olivia yawned as she looked up at him. "You sleep well?"

Cassidy shook his head. "It was weird. I had the strangest dream last night. It was about my parents."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Your parents? I thought you didn't remember what they looked like?"

"I don't. I mean they said they were my parents... They were sheep herders," he explained, "they were dressed in like middle ages type clothes. My dad was muttering something about some wolf… Probably considering feeding me to it," Cassidy muttered gloomily.

Olivia remained silent as Cassidy ran his fingers through her hair gently. Her mother may have hated her but she at least had kept a roof over her head.

Cassidy had woken up in a Bronx alleyway with no memory at the age of sixteen. He went to the cops who looked him up in the system and found no missing children reports so they put him on the news as a missing child but no one had come in to claim him and no one had ever went looking for him.

So Cassidy lived in Foster home after foster home after foster home until he was eighteen and went right to the police academy the day he aged out.

Olivia snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's their loss," she told him gently, the same thing she told Calvin every time he brought up his mother.

Cassidy chuckled as he twisted around so he was lying on top of her. "One man's trash is another woman's treasure."

"You are not trash," said Olivia as she rolled over so she was on top. "But you are a treasure."

Brian chuckled as he looked up at her, his hands going to her waist. "Thanks, Liv."

Olivia smiled as she looked down at him. His eyes began to wonder over her and he licked his lips. "As hot as you look in my shirt, I bet you'd look even better without it."

A playful grin appeared on Olivia's lips as she reached for the first button. "Oh really?" she purred as she undid it with a quick pop.

"Really," whispered Cassidy as his hands slid from her waist to her ass and squeezed.

Just as Olivia got the second button undone there was a light knock on their door.

"No housekeeping!" Cassidy yelled out, not taking his hands from the stunning woman on top of him.

"It's me," Calvin answered. "Can I come in?"

"We're busy! Go back to bed!"

Olivia gave him a look of slight annoyance before she climbed off of Cassidy and buttoned up the shirt again.

"Come on in, Calvin," she called out once she was at least half way decent again.

Cassidy rolled his eyes as Calvin opened the door and walked in the room wearing flannel sleeper pants and an oversized shirt. "I was wondering if I could order something for breakfast."

"Order the whole menu, kid. Now we're a little busy so-."

"Brian, stop," Olivia warned with a slight edge in her voice as she turned back to Calvin who appeared hurt at that last comment.

"Sorry, I was just wondering."

"Well now I've answered your question so-."

"Actually," Olivia interrupted, "I was gonna take you out to breakfast. There was a little diner just down the road I saw last night and I would bet anything they got French toast."

Calvin's face lit up. "You're really taking me out?"

"If you hurry up and get dressed. Be back here in half an hour and we'll get going okay?"

Calvin grinned at her and Olivia couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, Olivia."

"You're very welcome. Now go get ready, okay?"

With a smile Calvin rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Olivia threw the covers off of her and stormed over to her suitcase. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat as she wrenched open the zipper.

"What?"

"You're being an ass to him!"

Cassidy rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed and made his way over to her. "The kid's tough, he can handle it."

"He has a name."

"Okay, Calvin, is tough, and he can handle a little teasing."

"That's not teasing, that's being a jerk to a 12 year old boy who only has one person in his life who actually gives a shit about him whose boyfriend is acting like the rest of the assholes in his life!"

Cassidy rolled his eyes as Olivia continued to rifle through her bag. "Look, I'm sorry," he told her. "I never had to be a father figure to anyone before. And it's not like I had a lot of good examples to follow."

Olivia sighed as she finally pulled a towel from the depths of her bag. She stood up and turned towards him. "This is new to both of us. But he's had a rough life, Brian. You both know what it's like to depend on someone then have them screw you over to the point it changes your whole life. I'm just trying to give him someone he knows he can depend on and it'd help if the person I'm with could be someone he can depend on too."

Cassidy felt his heart sink. She was right. He would have killed for a parental figure who loved him as much as Olivia loved Calvin but instead all he got after that day the Cops told him no one was coming for him was people who could have cared less about him or abusers or drunks…

He always promised he would do better if he ever had a son but here was his chance and instead he was wasting it and turning out to be the same kind of father he vowed he never would be.

Cassidy took a deep breath before he nodded. "I get it. I do, Liv. It's just hard."

"I know. But… just promise me to try harder?"

Cassidy nodded. "I promise."

Olivia gave him a soft smile. "Good. Now..." A playful smirk reappeared on her lips. "You wanna go take a shower?"

"I thought you were taking one?"

"Exactly my point."

Cassidy smirked as he grabbed her hand, looking her up and down. "Lead the way, Liv…"

A half hour; and a very dirty shower, later, the three family members were walking down the steps to the front entrance.

Not seeing any sign of Granny or Ruby, they walked out the front door and began walking down the street to where Granny's Diner was located.

Cassidy held open the door for Olivia and Calvin and just as he was about to walk in he ran straight into Mary Margret, spilling coffee all over the both of them.

"Oh Jesus, I'm sorry!" Cassidy apologized. "I wasn't sure where I was looking."

"Oh no, it's my fault."

At the sound of her voice Brian's head snapped up and he looked into her eyes. A pair of eyes that seemed way too familiar to her then a stranger's should. "I know you," he muttered gently.

Mary Margret narrowed her eyes in puzzlement, cocking her head to the side as she did so. "I'm… I'm sorry I don't recognize you."

"Brian, you okay?" asked Olivia as she glanced from an almost stunned Cassidy to a confused Mary Margret.

"No... No I know you from somewhere…" he mumbled. "Were you ever in New York?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you."

"You're blocking the door way."

All the patrons gathered around the door turned towards Regina and Mary Margret almost cowered in fear. "Sor- sorry, Madame Mayor."

"Don't you have class to get to?" Regina snapped at the woman.

"Why don't you leave her alone," Cassidy snapped, making the entire diner go silent. No one spoke to Regina like that…

Regina turned towards Cassidy and clasped her hands in front of her suit. "Forgive me, but who on earth do you think you're talking to like that?"

"You," Cassidy challenged, refusing to back down. "Leave her alone…"

"It- its fine. I mean it is Saturday so I don't actually HAVE class but-."

"Then surely you must have some planning to get done for Monday?"

"Ye- yes, Madame Mayor, of course," Mary Margret stuttered out as she ran a gloved hand through her short hair. "I'm actually gonna get going."

"Good. You already caused enough trouble for one day."

Mary Margret swallowed a retort and instead simply ducked out of the diner.

Cassidy glared at Regina who simply smirked at him before she turned to Olivia and smiled at the Detective. "How are you doing this morning, Olivia?"

Olivia appeared slightly shell shocked at the sudden 180 personality change in Regina. "Good…" she answered carefully. "Yourself?"

"Couldn't be better. You know instead of spending money eating out, I make a mean apple turnover if you wanted to come over for breakfast. Henry's home from school so Calvin could even have someone to play with."

"We're fine here," Cassidy spoke before Olivia even had a chance to think about it.

Regina raised her brow in puzzlement. "Forgive me, Olivia, I didn't realize you were one of those who allowed the man in the relationship to make all the choices."

"He doesn't," Olivia shot, casting a glare at Cassidy. "I promised Calvin I'd take him out for breakfast but afterwards we'd be happy to come over."

"Terrific. I'll have a city car waiting outside for you when you're done."

"That's very generous, Regina. Thank you."

Regina smiled at the small family. "You're very welcome, Olivia."

With a nod of the head towards Calvin and a smug condescending look shot towards a glowering Cassidy Regina turned and exited the diner.

"What is with you today?" Olivia chided in a hushed whisper as they began to make their way to an empty booth. "You're being extremely disrespectful."

"She was EXTREMLEY rude to that woman!" Cassidy argued as he sat down next to Olivia while Calvin took the booth across from them.

"Who was she by the way? The way you were looking at her reminded me of the same way you look at an old ex girlfriend."

Olivia gauged his reaction carefully, his face giving away nothing but confusion. "I don't know who she is but I do know I know her. It's like… not just her but Regina as well… it's like I'm seeing their faces underwater. I know I know them but they're hazy and foreign. I don't understand it."

"Sounds like you're going crazy," Calvin said, trying to hide a smile. Cassidy raised a brow at him and Calvin's smile quickly fell as he gazed down at the table.

"The only one crazy around here is you with that haircut," Cassidy said as he reached over and rustled Calvin's hair.

"Knock it off, you'll mess it up," Calvin chided but a small grin reappeared on his face.

"Hate to tell ya but it's already messed up, Kid," Cassidy teased as he draped his arm across the booth. Olivia smiled as she settled into Cassidy's embrace.

Ruby made their way over to them and Cassidy swallowed hard. "Can I help you?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Olivia turned towards her and her brow raised as if to say 'really? That short?'

For the first time since she started working there, Ruby suddenly felt the most self conscious she ever had in her life. Ruby's smile fell as she cleared her throat. "Can… can I start you off with some coffee?"

"Black, please," Olivia said with a certain nip in her voice.

"Also one crème and sugar," Cassidy added, struggling not to look at the waitress in the scantily clad clothing in a way that would make him pay with Olivia later.

"And I'll take chocolate milk please."

Ruby wrote down the order in her book and swallowed hard under Olivia's icy stare. "I'll be right back."

Ruby turned and began to walk back to the counter when she ran into Emma. "Sorry," the waitress mumbled.

"No problem. You okay, Ruby?" asked Emma as she looked over the slightly depressed face of her friend.

Ruby released a shuddering breath and nodded towards Olivia. "I think we finally met someone who's as intimidating as Regina," muttered Ruby softly before she went back to work.

Emma glanced over at the small group. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me…"

With a shake of her head, Emma turned and left the diner, deciding she'd just pick some coffee from the store and take it back to Mary Margret's apartment.

Please Review.


End file.
